Ne L'oublies Jamais, Malfoy, Jamais
by Lola' HP
Summary: N'oublies jamais, Malfoy, que si il ne doit rester qu'une seule personne en vie après ce carnage, se sera elle. Ne l'oublies jamais. Si tu l'aimes, quitte là."  - Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Granger, tu n'étais qu'un paris. Alors, maintenant, sors de ma vie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !

Voilà une ptite fiction, sorti d'ma tête (Hééé oui, rien ne m'appartient, merci JKR ! ) Celle là sera en 3 chapitres, ou 2, ou 4, mais pas plus pas moins.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

LOlà HP'

* * *

><p>-Poursuis ta vie, tout sera comme si je n'y étais jamais entré. Oublies moi. Oublies nous. Tu peux même aller jusqu'à t'oublier toi même. J'en ai rien a foutre.<p>

Je ne sais pas si je te dis ça parce que je m'en veux, ou parce que je t'en veux...Je sais plus. Je crois qu'il y a un peu des deux. Je n'aurai jamais du t'aimer, toi non plus. J'aurai du te détruire, rien que pour avoir posé tes yeux sur moi. Et je suis tombé bien bas. Tomber amoureux, surtout. Je sais que je crèverai a vivre trop loin de toi. Et parfois la douleur des doloris qui m'attendent chez moi n'est rien face à la douleur de l'abscence, ton abscence. Qu'est ce que je fais ? N'importe quoi, je le sais. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'y suis obligé. C'est toi ou moi. Et en bon Malfoy...Nan, rien. C'est toi que je choisis, tu sais. Mais tu ne le sauras probablement jamais...

- Drago...Fais pas ça...

Les larmes brillent au fond de ses prunelles chocolats, et j'ai mal, j'ai mal de la faire souffrir ainsi. Je suis un vrai connard. Si tu savais Hermione, si tu savais...Elle baisse les yeux, et je me hais encore plus. Je l'ai rendu faible. J'ai réussi à la briser. Elle. Hermione Granger. J'ai brisé la seul femme que j'aime vraiment. Plus que ça, j'ai brisé une femme extraordinaire, la plus courageuse et la plus farouche des Gryffondors. J'ai brisé une femme qui n'a jamais mérité ce qui lui arrive en ce moment même. Je ne sais que dire. Je sais que cette fois, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Et à l'autre face de Serpent aussi. Potter a intérêt à le tuer. Sinon je le ferai, parole de Malfoy. Mon visage se ferme, et mes yeux aussi, sous l'impact de la colère. Je sers les dents, les poings. Des os craquent. Les paroles résonnent dans ma tête. " Soit elle souffre, soit elle meurt, dans tout les cas, c'est un atout en moins pour Potter, la différence Drago, c'est que si elle meurt, c'est que tu tenais à elle. Et dans ce cas, sa mort te détruiras." Soit je la plaque, soit je refuse, et dans ce cas, il la tue. Il est trop intelligent pour le bien de la population sorcière ce type. Faudrait penser à l'interner, parce qu'il est complètement cinglé, aussi. Je m'étonne moi même, ou je me dégoûte, faut voir, j'arrive à faire de l'humour, alors que je suis en train de tout foutre l'air entre elle et moi. Pire même, je lui fait du mal. Et j'ai horreur de ça.

- Laisse tomber, d'accord ?_Je t'aime._ Puis t'as même pas le choix de toute façon, c'est comme ça, c'est finis._Et si tout venait seulement de commencer ?_ Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi._Parle moi._ Je ne veux plus te voir._Regardes moi_ Rien._Je veux tout de toi._ Je veux juste que tu disparaisses._Aide moi._

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...Mes paroles me semblent risible. J'ai l'impression que face à toi, je ne suis plus capable de mentir. Mais tu pleures de plus belle. Comment peux-tu me croire ? Après toutes les promesses que je t'ai fait. Alors soudain, je t'en veux à toi aussi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'y croire. Tu ne peux pas penser que notre histoire n'était rien. Pire, que _ tu_ n'étais rien. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Le but est justement qu'elle me croie. Pour vivre.

- Tu mens, Tu m'avais promis Drago. _Tais-toi. Je t'en pris, tais-toi._

- Pour toi, se sera Malfoy. Tu n'est rien.

Crois moi, je t'en pris, tout serai tellement plus simple. Je suis un monstre. Je lui demande de me croire, sachant pertinnement que tout cela la mènera à sa perte. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? Non. Je préfère qu'elle souffre, plutôt qu'elle meurt. Je suis un égoïste. Puis je me souviens des paroles de Potter. " Malfoy, fais le. Ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques mois, le temps que cette guerre se termine. Puis tu pourras la retrouver, lui expliquer. Tu lui sauves la vie Drago, alors n'hésite pas une seule seconde face à elle, sinon tu n'y arrivera pas, et tu pourras lui dire adieu. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt, surtout pas elle. N'oublies jamais, Malfoy, que si il ne doit rester qu'une seule personne en vie après ce carnage, se sera elle. Ne l'oublies jamais. Si tu l'aimes, quitte là."

Je retrouve alors mon masque, mon attitude hautaine, Le Malfoy qu'elle a tellement détesté. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Elle ne mourra pas. Elle souffrira, certes, mais elle tiendra bon. Elle n'a pas été envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien quand même. Et , à la fin, si nous mourrons tous, elle sera la seule personne qui survivra, j'en fais le serment, tout comme Potter.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Granger, tu n'étais qu'un paris, un passe temps. Alors, maintenant, sors de ma vie.

Un brin de courage, pour trois grains de folie. Cette histoire est de la folie, la quitter, c'est de la folie, l'aimer est une folie. C'est donc de là que me vient le courage de lui déchirer le coeur, avec cette ultime phrase.

Je peux voir son visage prendre plusieurs expression à l'entente de mes dernières paroles. Souffrance, Douleur, Tristesse, Colère. Oui tu peux m'en vouloir, mon ange. Je ne te mérite pas. C'est donc en bon Serpentard que je tourne les talons, gardant tout de même un minimum de dignité et de classe, malgré ma fuite. Je suis un lâche. Et je viens de lui briser le coeur, en même temps que le mien. Mais vraiment tout de suite, ma douleur m'importe peu, comparé a la sienne.

Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ces paroles, chaque phrases, je n'y crois pas. Il ment. Il ne peut pas partir...Pas comme çà, pas maintenant. C'est tellement le cliché par excellence, "Une rupture à la Malfoy". C'est lâche, c'est bas, c'est serpentard. Et finalement quand j'y pense, c'est tellement lui...Je lui ai fait confiance, et bêtement, j'me suis fait avoir... Je me suis laissé emporter dans une histoire complètement folle, sans issue, si ce n'est celle que je suis en train de vivre...Personne n'y croyait, ni Harry, ni Ginny, Et Ron, qui ne me reparle toujours pas. J'ai pensé que c'était puérile, vraiment. Mais eux, ils ont juste été réaliste...Ils ont essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux, et je ne les ai pas écouter...Quelle conne. Et à force de péter des câbles, ils ont finis par abandonner, et à s'y habituer. Je crois, qu'ils avaient même commencer à y croire. Remarque, après 8 mois, ils peuvent...Et maintenant...Voilà ou j'en suis.

A peine a t-il tourné les talons que je me laisse tomber sur le sol. Chacune de ses paroles monte jusqu'à mon cerveau, en prenant soin de s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de mon corps, comme des milliers de poignards qu'on m'enfonce dans la peau. Pire que le _sectumsempra. _Il m'a quitté. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai cru ? Qu'il allait changer ? Qu'il allait tomber amoureux de moi ? Drago Malfoy reste Drago Malfoy. J'ai mal, tellement mal. Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. J'ai tellement cru en lui, en ces promesses. Et je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Stupide. Vraiment très stupide. Très très très très stupide. Pathètique aussi. J'ai été tellement heureuse. Parce qu'il a vraiment bien joué la comédie, le con. Alors maintenant, comprenez que je tombe de haut. L'amour rend aveugle dit-on. Je confirme. Je me suis perdu si souvent dans ses yeux, ce putain d'océan gris-bleu, acier parfois, que j'ai finis par tout oublier. Mes amis, ma famille, les cours, la guerre. Comme il l'a dit tout à l'heure, je me suis oubliée moi même... Harry, j'ai besoin de Harry. Il sait tout, j'ai besoin de lui dire que maintenant c'est finis. Puis non en fait, il a eu tellement de mal à l'accepter. Je ne veux pas lire de pitié dans ses yeux, je ne veux pas voir son air du genre "je te l'avais dit..."Putain, maintenant, c'est à moi que j'en veux. Comment j'ai pu être aussi conne ! Puis finalement je ferme les yeux, et laisse la douleur m'envahir. Mon coeur se brise en mille morceau, et j'éclate en sanglots. Bruyant, désespéré. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi même. J'aimerai te détester, je déteste t'aimer...J'aimerai qu'il revienne, j'aimerai qu'il me dise que c'est des conneries, qu'il est désolé, qu'il ne sait pas ce qui lui a pris, j'aimerai qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Rien qu'une fois. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit...

-Drago ?

-Potter...

- Alors ?

-Alors, quoi ?

- Tu l'as quitté ?

-Oui.

- Et ?

- Et quoi, Potter? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Je l'ai quitté. Je l'ai brisé. Je l'ai détruite. Je l'aimais, elle m'aimait, je l'ai quitté pour son bien. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le sait même pas. Je crève d'amour pour elle, et elle n'y crois plus. Elle me manque, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller la voir, lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis désolé, la serré dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, je vais être obligé de jouer les gros connards, de faire comme si elle n'était q'une pauvre conne sur mon tableau de chasse. Je vais être obligé de me rendre chez l'autre Mégalomane en faisant semblant d'être son fidèle serviteur, me prendre des doloris dans la gueule pendant des heures, et tu sais le pire ? C'est que je ne pourrais même pas tenir le coup en me disant qu'elle sera là quand je reviendrai. Penser à elle ne fera qu'accroïtre la douleur, et je n'aurai qu'une envie, crever sous les doloris. Mais pire que mon sort, ce qui m'importe, c'est elle, c'est le mal que je viens de lui faire. C'est de savoir qu'en ce moment même, elle est en train de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps et que je ne peux rien faire.

-Tu sais que c'est faux Drago, tu n'es pas un lâche, tu vas t'accrocher, pour qu'un gagne cette foutu guerre, et quand on aura tuer Face de serpents, tu iras lui raconter, tout, depuis le début. Elle t'en voudras, parce que c'est Hermione, et qu'elle est comme ça. Mais ça lui passera, et tu pourras finir ta vie avec elle si tu veux...

-La compassion ne te vas pas, Potter. Toi mieux que personne sait que la vie, c'est pas aussi simple.

- Putain Malfoy, Merde ! Je suis comme toi, tu sais. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir supplier de la quitter, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma soeur. Je vais la voir souffrir, jour après jour, elle ne me diras rien, et je ne pourrais rien faire, car sinon je me ferai griller, et elle foutra tout le plan en l'air. Si sa vie n'était pas en jeu, Malfoy, tu peux être sur que jamais je ne t'aurai demandé de la quitter. Je l'aime, plus que tout, pas de la même façon que toi, seulement. Et je m'en veux autant que toi, si ce n'est plus, car c'est moi qui t'as dit de ne pas hésiter. J'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras aussi, lui dire qu'elle te retrouvera, que tu l'aimes. J'aimerai qu'elle ne pleure plus. Je déteste la voir pleurer. Elle ne mérite pas la souffrance. Elle ne mérite pas de vivre dans un monde qui n'est pas parfait...Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde. Je tiens plus à elle qu'a n'importe quelle autre personne sur cette terre. Et son malheur, à mes yeux, c'est pire que tout. Alors, Malfoy, ne fais pas comme si tu étais le seul à souffrir, à cause de cette guerre, à cause des choix, et des conséquences qu'elle implique.

-Je sais tout ça, Harry. C'est juste que...que je l'aime tellement, je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir. J'en ai bien rien a foutre de cette guerre, j'en ferai des centaines, juste pour qu'elle continue a sourire. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle soit méler a tout ça.

- Tu la retrouveras Malfoy. Pas besoin de voir la vie en rose pour savoir que votre amour existe, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Elle le sait aussi bien que toi.

- Te lances pas trop dans le romantique, Potter, ça ne te vas pas non plus. Puis c'est pas le moment, tu vois.

-Héé Malfoy, on a bien le droit de rêver un peu non ? Juste, promet moi une chose...

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu la retrouveras, dis lui que tu l'aimes, ne la quitte plus, sous aucun pretexte, envers et contre tout.

-C'est ce que je disais Potter, le romantique ne te vas pas.

- Avec toi, on sait jamais, tu serai bien capable de l'abandonner pour son bien.

-Comme maintenant tu veux dire ? Comme toi ? On est là dedans tout les deux ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'abandonnerai, tu sais très bien que je ne veux qu'elle ! Alors dis toi bien que guerre ou pas guerre, élu ou pas élu, mangemort ou pas mangemort, Voldemort ou pas Voldemort, personne ne se mettra entre elle et moi quand tout sera fini ! Je l'aime, et rien ni personne ne me l'enlèvera !

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. C'est juste, qu'un jour, aucune guerre ne sera là pour t'empecher de vivre ta vie, je ne serai pas là non plus pour t'imposer des choix, pour sauver tel ou tel personne. Ce jour là Malfoy, je veux que tu te rappelle notre conversation, que tu te rappelles ce que tu viens de dire. Cet instant présent ou tu viens d'avouer que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Va savoir, ça t'évitera peut-être une connerie...

-Jeune Malfoy, j'ai appris de source sûr que tu avais mené ta "mission" a bien.

-C'est exact, Maître. _Beurk ! _

-Apparemment, la Sang de Bourbe est bien mal en point, ou en amour..._Rire Hystérique ?_

_-_ N'était-ce point le but de la mission mon maître ? Son malheur achèvera Potter, c'est certain. _Franchement , je me félicite, dans l'art ironique, je suis vraiment l'meilleur !_

- Bien, bien... Je vois que je peux te faire confiance, contrairement à ton géniteur. Alors, voilà, tu remplaceras ton défunt père dans le rôle de bras droit. Tu seras chargé de préparer les troupes, rassembles tout les inferis, et créatures que tu peux trouver. Mes fidèles serviteurs aussi. Nous attaquons dans trois jours. J'éxige que tout soit prêt lorsque ce délai sera écoulé.

Ouais, bin j'avais raison. Ce type est cinglé. Mégalomane. C'est un fou. Sa place est à Sainte Mangouste. Non mais, pourquoi il a tant besoin de se battre ? C'est un manque d'amour ? Un manque d'attention ? Pauvre Bébé Voldy n'était pas aimé ? Pffff, Connard ! Qu'il aille crier son manque d'amour ailleurs ! Moi aussi j'vais louper l'amour de ma vie si il continue ses conneries là. Potter a vraiment interêt à l'envoyer bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, sinon j'crois que ça va vraiment pas le faire, mais alors pas du tout ! S'il aime tant que ça faire la guerre, qu'il aille s'acheter des playmobils ! Ouais, je suis sur que vous vous demandez comment je connais ces trucs là ! En fait, c'est Hermione. Elle a une vitrine dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, et dedans, y'as pleins de playmobils. Souvenir d'enfance, qu'elle dit...Mouais...Enfin bref, je divague. En fait, je suis vraiment énervé. Alors, vu que j'ai pas le choix, je me dirige vers la salle principal, et j'y trouve -évidemment- tout les mangemorts. C'est donc d'une voix pire que froide et un regard pire que mortel, que je leur ordonne de se préparer pour la bataille qui se déroulera dans trois jours. J'envoie un groupe chercher les inferis, un autre pour les centaures, un autre pour les géants, et les autres, et bin, rien. Jusqu'à dans trois jours. Je rejoins alors mon parrain, Severus Rogue et on transplane tout les deux pour Poudlard.

-Par Salazar, ce type va me rendre fou. Pas la peine de rire Severus !

-Non mais attend un peu, c'était vraiment comique. T'étais tellement énervé, que malgrès tes 17 ans, y'en a pas un qu'à oser la ramener. Alors quand on sait que c'est ces même incapables qui devront mener une guerre, forcement ça fait rire.

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es du bon côté de la barrière.

-Evidemment, puis aussi parce que c'est mieux d'en rire que d'en pleurer. Allons, Drago, tu vas faire cette tête jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ? Tu es invivable.

-J'aimerai bien t'y voir toi, espion au service de L'Ordre et bras droit de Voldemort ! C'est du suicide, tu le sais aussi bien que moi !

- T'en a rien à foutre Drago, ne mens pas, être au milieu, tout faire pour que Potter le tue enfin, c'est ce que tu voulais. Tu n'es pas un lâche, contrairement à l'avis de certains. Ce qui te rend comme ça, ce qui fait que tu a envie d'en finir au plus vite, c'est ce manque constant que tu ressens. C'est son abscence. Je ne pensais pas que tu tomberai amoureux un jour, tu sais. Mais ça me fait plaisir, toutes tes décisions font de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Alors bats toi jusqu'au bout Drago, bats toi pour ce en quoi tu crois. Bat toi pour elle. Moi, moi je sais très bien que tu la retrouveras Drago. Tu es un homme bien. Tu es courageux. Certes, tu restes un Malfoy, avec tout les défauts qui vont avec, mais elle t'a changé, elle a réussi à faire ressortir tes bons côtés. Puis tu l'aimes. Et ça, maintenant, ça vous transportera au dessus de toutes les guerres, tout les malheurs humains. Vous surmonterez tout, parce que vous vous aimez. Ne baisses jamais les bras Drago, Pour rien, ni personne, sauf elle.

Deux jours passèrent, et comme l'avait si bien dit Rogue, j'étais invivable. Avec tout le monde, mes amis, L'ordre, les mangemorts, même lui n'arrivait plus à me remettre à ma place. Et ce n'était même pas la peine de me parler d'Hermione, parce que je devenait dangereux. La seul personne que je supportait était Potter. Comique, n'est ce pas ? Quand on y réfléchit, non. Après tout, c'est normal, il est comme moi,au fond, il a perdu la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Enfin perdu, je me comprend... Elle est en train de sombrer doucement, et nous comme des cons, on la suit, parce qu'on est pas foutus de la rattraper, au risque de la voir mourir, et surtout parce qu'on est pas foutu de vivre sans elle. Alors, il essaye d'être là, il repousse à chaque minutes les limites que l'on s'était imposé, juste pour essayer de diminuer son chagrin, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Parce que je sais très bien, que moi, juste pour l'un de ses sourires, je serai prêt à faire n'importe quoi...Il ne faut rien lui dire, au risque de se faire griller par la taupe qu'il y a dans Poudlard, c'est trop risqué de lui expliquer, mais je sais très bien que Harry n'en peut plus de la voir souffrir, alors il se débrouille pour promettre des choses, en dire encore et toujours plus, pour que ces larmes cessent, au risque qu'elle comprenne -comme toujours- et qu'elle revienne, risquant nos vie, et la sienne, par dessus tout. Potter est le seul être encore en vie qui se permet de me parler d'Hermione, il me raconte ses journées, son attitude, il me parle de l'amour de ma vie, qui sombre lentement. Et moi, je ne peux qu'écouter, le regard dans le vide, les paroles du Survivant. Je ne sais même plus si ça me fait du bien, ou si ça me fait mal, de savoir tout ça. Je crois qu'il y a un peu des deux; Savoir qu'elle est là, et qu'Harry est là pour elle, ça me fait du bien, mais, plus L'élu me raconte, plus je découvre sa douleur, et plus j'ai mal. D'ailleurs, si pendant deux jours j'ai été insupportable, ce n'était rien comparer à ce que je ressentait, intérieurement. Loin d'Hermione, j'étais comme, vide, mort. J'agissais comme un automate, je donnais les infos a l'ordre, je préparais les troupes de Voldemort, je poussais mes amis vers L'ordre. Toutes ces choses essentielles, LA préparation de LA bataille finale. Et pourtant je ne pensais à rien, rien qui n'était pas elle. Je l'avais dans la peau, dans l'âme, dans la tête, dans l'coeur, surtout. Il n'y avait qu'elle. Juste Hermione. Rien a foutre, rien n'existait à part elle. Et si la guerre avait réussi à s'introduire dans mon esprit, c'était seulement parce qu'elle devait y participer, évidemment. Et alors, tout ce comptait pour moi, c'était de la protéger, envers et contre tout.

* * *

><p>Alooors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'ai absolument besoin de votre avis, parce que si vous aimez pas, je ne met pas de suite, et disons que je vous laisse imaginez une suite, si ça vous fait plaisir. Mais bon, critique ou compliment, le petit bouton en bas de votre écran est là, et me fera super plaisir :)<p>

Alors, merci d'avoir lu, merci à ceux qui penseront à la ptite review et à bientôt ! :D

LOlà HP'


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde !

Je vous remercis pour toutes vos reviews du premier chapitre, et je vous met enfin le deuxième !

Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai fait attendre, mais j'avais vraiment du mal à trouver du temps pour écrire et publier :s !

J'éspère que ce chapite vous plaiera, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

><p>Le soleil se lève lentement sur Poudlard, à l'aube de ce troisième jour. Peut-être le dernier qui sait...<p>

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'observe les alentours. Le parc est vide, calme, sûrement un peu trop même. Le lac est immobile, d'un bleu profond, miroir des heures sombres à venir. A l'orée de la forêt interdite, deux sombrals se tiennent droit et immobiles, comme si eux aussi savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai peur d'imaginer à quoi ressemblera tout ça, dans quelque heures. L'herbe verte, taché de corps et de sang, des amis, des camarades, peut-être de la famille. Des visages pâles et sans vie, un peu plus blessant à chaque fois, pour chacun des élèves qui se tiendra sur ce champ de bataille,qui se battra pour défendre sa liberté. Soudain, des pas résonnent, m'arrachant à mes pensées. Je me demande vaguement qui peut venir ici à une heure pareil, alors qu'une guerre se prépare. Je me retourne vivement. C'est elle. Les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, le visage pâle, elle a l'air fatigué, lasse. Mais je sais, mieux qui quiconque, qu'elle a peur, surtout. Puis nos regards se croisent, et elle esquisse un mouvement de recul. Comme moi, elle a sûrement mes erreurs dans la tête, et une douleur trop grande dans le coeur. Elle fait demi-tour, et pose sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Reste.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte. C'ests tupide, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'éloigner de moi, mais maintenant, j'ai besoin d'elle. J'ai l'impression que sinon, tout à l'heure, je ne pourrai jamais avoir le courage de sortir pour me battre, pour survivre. Nos regards se croisent encore une fois lorsqu'elle se retourne, et je sais qu'elle comprend, elle aussi. Tout est là, devant nous, et je pourrais presque voir ma vie défiler. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, j'ai besoin de lui. Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement dingue. Alors qu'une guerre se prépare autour de moi, que mon meilleur ami risque sa vie à chaque instant, que mes parents sont sans protection, quelque part en Australie, Je n'ai de cesse de penser à lui. Il m'a laissé tomber, après tout. Et moi, je n'ai pas cesser de l'aimer. Je le connais par cœur, il n'a pas pu mentir. C'est encore une excuse stupide, non ? Du genre, « c'est pour ton bien que je te quitte » Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. Il m'a promis tellement de chose, et j'avais promis d'y croire. Il a brisé toutes ces promesses, est ce que je dois briser les miennes ? Avant, il était ce con, arrogant, prétentieux, méchant, vicieux...Il a changé, et je ne peux pas croire que c'était de la comédie. Une vague de colère m'envahis soudain. Pourquoi ? Qui est-il pour prendre des décisions pour moi ? Pourquoi me demandé de rester alors qu'il m'a brisé le cœur. Lorsque je me suis retourné, j'allais répliquer, cassante, voulant lui faire du mal, comme il m'en avait fait.

Et pourtant, lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les siens, j'ai compris. J'ai vu à son regard qu'il n'avait pas choisi, et que de nous deux, il était sûrement celui qui avait le plus souffert. Là, maintenant, sans qu'il m'ait dit quoi que se soit, j'étais prête à lui pardonner. Parce qu'il m'aimait, depuis tout ce temps, et j'étais sûre, en plongeant dans son regard, de ne pas me tromper. Ses yeux ne m'avais jamais trahis, mais ils le trahissaient lui, à chaque fois.

Il faut que je lui dise, maintenant. Non. Plus tard, quand tout sera finis. Et puis, d'un coup, elle me sourit, et à son tour, lentement, elle vient s'accouder à la balustrade.

-Pourquoi ?

Je me tourne vers elle, elle me regarde. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Les minutes passent, on ne bouge pas. Puis je soupire, égale à elle même, elle ne lâchera pas. Le silence résonne à nouveau, et je repose mes yeux sur la paysage, que le soleil a teinté d'un orange léger. Elle soupire à son tour. Je ne peux pas répondre.

-Tu sais, je n'y ai jamais cru...

Je réagis au quart de tour, et me tourne à nouveau vers elle, me redressant brusquement, et je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou de tristesse.

En quoi ? Crachais-je pourtant. En nous ?

Elle sourit. Putain, je déteste quand elle fait ça. Ça me déstabilise, elle se fou de moi, et je ne peux même plus être désagréable. Mais elle m'a eu, elle a toujours été la seule à pouvoir me mettre en colère. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je suis censé la détester, comme avant, comme depuis toujours, je perds encore le contrôle, lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas rien, et qu'elle ne l'est toujours pas. Alors que mon visage se ferme, profondément vexé, elle reprend d'une voix ou perce la tendresse... et le regret ? Impossible.

Non, justement, en la fin de ce « nous ». Je n'ai jamais cru que tu puisses être un mangemort, non plus. La seule chose à laquelle j'ai cru, c'est toi, et tes promesses aussi. Et, dans ce sens, j'y crois toujours.

Bien si, visiblement, c'est possible. Elle ne m'a pas oublié, et elle ne me déteste pas. A ce moment précis, j'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras, lui demander pardon, l'embrasser, encore et encore, lui dire combien je l'aime. Puis, soudain, brutalement, une pensée me ramène sur terre. Je ne peux pas, j'ai promis, pour la sauver...Putain, merde, quel con ! Il ferme les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler sa colère. Il ne doit pas être gentil. Elle ne devrait même plus être là. Se giflant mentalement, il siffle alors, d'une voix qu'il espère méprisante:

T'es vraiment naïve Granger. Tu vois de l'espoir partout, mais tu t'accroches, trop fort, trop vite, et ça ne sert à rien. Nous deux, c'est finis, ça n'a même jamais existé. Ne vas pas chercher de l'espoir là ou il n'y en a plus ! Ça ne te mènera qu'à la douleur, et la douleur te mènera à ta perte.

Je détourne les yeux, m'attardant un instant sur le lac, qui reflète à présent les rayons du soleil levant. Il ne fait plus nuit maintenant, mais pour combien de temps encore ? A cette pensée, je soupire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de flancher sur les derniers mots, et je sais qu'elle le sait. Je ne suis pas crédible, je ne l'ai jamais été quand il était question de lui mentir. Elle aurait pu en rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique.

Cette guerre aura notre peau, de toute façon.

Elle a un sourire triste, et son regard se pose sur le parc aussi, suivant le mien.

Je ne suis pas naïve Drago. J'essaye seulement de trouver la part d'espoir qui se trouve en chacun de nous, et dans n'importe quelle situation. Pour cette guerre, souffle t-elle en désignant le parc d'un coup de tête, je préfère croire jusqu'au bout qu'on survivra, plutôt que de baisser les bras. Car, c'est à partir de là qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir. Regardes, j'ai trouver l'espoir en toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne cesserai jamais d'y croire, comme je croirai toujours en ce « nous ».

J'aurai pu rire de cette situation. Et s'il n'était pas Drago Malfoy, j'aurai même pu le trouver pathétique, à trouver des excuses, toutes moins crédibles les unes que les autres. Mais je comprenais. Je comprenais ses choix, et le combat qui devait se jouer à l'intérieur de lui, en ce moment même. Et je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur. Lui, si. Il continuait de se battre, il luttait pour rester froid. J'aurai pu sourire, crier, pleurer, rire. Je crois que ça n'aurait rien changer. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, et il ne changerai pas d'avis.

Alors brusquement, je me retourne vers lui.

Promet moi juste une chose, Drago. Promet moi que tu ne feras pas tuer.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle m'a dit ça, je ris. Un rire franc. Et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas ris ainsi, je pensais ne plus savoir le faire. Mais au fond, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Elle a l'air sérieuse, elle a l'air de ne pas comprendre pourquoi je ris à sa demande. Alors, aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, mon rire s'arrête.

-Granger, je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareil, soufflais-je en baissant la tête, une main sur les yeux. Il y a certainement un tas de gens qui voudront ma peau aujourd'hui. Alors te promettre de rester en vie, je ne peux pas, ça n'a pas de sens. Se serait un promesse de plus que je ne tiendrai pas.

Un sourire amer s'installer sur mon visage, en même temps que la déception et la peur s'installent sur le sien. Je ne sais plus être méchant, plus avec elle en tout cas. Vouloir lui mentir est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais faite. A l'heure qu'il est, elle a sûrement tout compris, ou presque. Mais je sais qu'elle ne fera rien qui pourrait me mettre en danger, et ça m'énerve. Ce stupide courage de Gryffondor. Elle pourrait se sacrifier pour moi. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. Bon, honnêtement, je sais que je ferai la même chose pour elle, et ça aussi, ça m'inquiète un peu...beaucoup. Depuis quand j'agis comme les griffons ? Depuis elle, sûrement... Renier l'évidence ne sert à rien, ce n'est plus la peine de lui mentir. A la raigueur, pour sauver les apparences...

Disons que je peux faire attention.

Encore cette fois, son ton n'était pas très chaleureux, en plus, il m'avait appelé Granger, mais d'une certaine façon, il m'avait promis, nous le savions tous les deux. Il aurait pu m'insulter, me dire que ça ne me regardais pas, et qu'il ne faisait pas de promesse à des gens comme moi. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il était là, et quelque part, je savais maintenant, j'étais certaine que rien n'était perdu.

-Bien. Merci. On se retrouve en bas tout à l'heure.

Je la regarde franchement. Son sourire est sincère cette fois, tendre aussi. Ses yeux ont retrouvé cette étincelle que j'aimais tant. Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, comme si elle avait à nouveau une raison de se battre. Moi ? Stupide. Peut-être. Sûrement. Évidemment. Elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte. Au moment ou elle atteins la poignée, les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

Hermione...

Je me retourne lentement, et l'observe. Il ne me regarde pas, toujours accoudé à la balustrade, il garde la tête baissée.

Oui ?

Reste en vie.

A son tour, elle rit, et les larmes se mêlent à se son cristallin. Drago relève la tête, et un sourire triste prend place sur son visage. Il pensait ne plus jamais l'entendre rire. Mais apparemment, le grand sourire qu'elle avait depuis la fin de leur conversation ne suffisait plus. Relâcher la pression avant la fin. Peut-être.

Je ne peux pas te promettre une chose pareil Drago, mais disons que je peux faire attention.

A l'entente de ma réplique exacte, mon sourire s'élargit. Un sourire sincère cette fois. Puis, j'aperçois alors les larmes sur ses joues, et sans réfléchir, je fais quelque pas en avant, et écarte légèrement les bras.

Sans réfléchir, je me jette alors dans ses bras, passant mes mains autour de son cou, me serrant le plus possible contre lui. Alors peut-être pour la dernière fois, je sens ses bras entourer ma taille et me rendre mon étreinte, fort, jusqu'à m'étouffer, comme s'il ne voulait pas me perdre.

Et plus tard, lorsque je passa la porte de la salle commune des rouges et or, j'avais retrouvé l'espoir.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Comme pour le premier chapitre, j'aimerai bien avoir votre avis, pour savoir si je mets une suite ou pas. Critique, compliment, tout est bon à prendre, alors le petit bouton en bas est toujours là :)<p>

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt !

Lolà ' HP.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D

Alors, tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser. Déjà envers tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une review, en me disant qu'ils aimeraient une suite. J'ai mis énormément de temps avant de publier ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée, mais avec la fin des cours, les examens, c'était dur. Et honnêtement, je n'arrivais plus à écrire... J'éspère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et que ce chapitre vous plaiera.

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui ont lu les premiers chapitre, et ceux qui ont reviewer. Vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir :)

PS: Comme d'habitude, désoleé pour les fautes, je relis pourtant, mais je suis sûr qu'il en reste ! ^^

* * *

><p>Il était presque midi, maintenant, mais le soleil n'était plus. Le ciel était d'un noir profond, alors que les ténèbres s'étendaient sur le parc de Poudlard. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, un jeune homme observait le carnage qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le vent balayait ses chevaux blonds, lui dissimulant à moitié la vue du parc. Il ne les remis pas en place, comme figé par le temps et les actes de son camps. Son ancien camps, sa famille.<p>

Il repensa alors à la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la matinée avec Harry Potter, lorsqu'il était descendu dans la Grande Salle, après qu'Hermione l'eu quitté, et de fil en aiguille, se remémora la façon dont lui et le Survivant étaient devenus...amis. De loin qu'il se souvenait, des rencontres qu'il avait faites, Harry était pour Drago un ami, en quelque sorte...ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

En effet, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'Ordre, Drago avait su faire ses preuves, et avait vite pu intégrer le cercle très fermé de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le trio n'avait bien évidemment pas apprécier. Ce n'était pas facile pour Drago à gérer, ses missions, sa septième année à Poudlard, l'hostilité des gryffons...Alors, a chaque fois qu'ils retournaient à l'école, après une réunion, ou une mission, Drago rejoignait toujours la salle sur demande, et il réfléchissait, à ce qui se passait, ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui allait se passé. Et toujours, son ventre se nouait. Allait-il sortir vivant de cette guerre ? Et un soir, le Survivant avait fait irruption dans la salle. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, et soudain, pour la première fois, Drago réalisa à quel point il avait l'air fatigué, las de toute cette histoire, ou il risquait sa vie à chaque instant, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il avait l'air d'une personne qui ne savait plus pourquoi, et au nom de qui il menait ce combat. Il continuait, parce qu'il savait que c'était son destin, mais il ne savais plus pourquoi. Alors, tout ces à priori étaient tombés. Harry Potter n'était pas ce jeune balafré en quête de gloire, de notoriété. Il était juste comme les autres, et on l'avait choisi pour une tâche qui le dépassait, pour quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait aucune prise. Ils ne parlaient pas, au début, il se contentaient de fixer les flammes, dans la cheminée, perdus dans leurs pensées trop sombres, peut-être trop violentes pour des garçons de 17 ans. C'est Harry qui avait parlé le premier, un soir, après une mission qui avait envoyé le quatuor dans un quartier moldu dévasté. Il avait dit à Drago, ce que le jeune homme savait déjà, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Ce destin, cette guerre, risquer des vie, tout le temps. Il ne supportait plus tout ça. Et le serpentard, face au désarroi du Gryffondor, n'avait jamais su quoi répondre. Il aurait été pourtant simple de claquer un simple «j'en ai rien a foutre de tes états d'âme, Potter», ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non, car Drago ne savait que trop bien ce que le Survivant ressentait. Alors, il avait raconté son enfance au brun. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais su non plus. Mais il l'avait fait. Peut-être pour le rassuré, pour lui faire croire, l'espace d'un instant, que l'horreur était chez les autres. Ça n'arrive qu'aux autres, dit-on. C'est ce qu'arrivait à croire Harry, lorsque Drago lui parlait de sa vie. Mais la vérité revenait toujours. Toujours. Et alors, le silence se réinstallait dans cette salle impersonnelle. Et pour combler ses vides, le Gryffondor parlait du passé, des souvenirs joyeux. Ce qu'il lui restait de ses parents. Son arrivée à Poudlard. Ron, et Hermione. Mais, fatalement, le silence reprenait ses droits. Ce temps là est révolu. Alors ils se quittaient, et regagnaient leurs dortoirs, toujours silencieux. Une sorte de respect s'était alors installé entre eux. Ils avaient appris à découvrir la personne qui se cachait derrière un masque bien trop réel, et les préjugés étaient tombés pour de bons. Ron et Hermione avaient alors accepté, car la guerre avait imposé à Harry une sagesse dont il avait toujours ignoré l'existence. Avant. Mais la guerre change bien des choses, et bien des gens.

Le serpentard sourit faiblement en repensant à cela. Parce que finalement, c'était en partie grâce à Harry s'il avait pu "rencontrer" Hermione, se rapprocher d'elle, pour finalement trouver en elle, la femme qu'il attendait. C'est donc ainsi, qu'à l'aube de cette guerre, c'était maintenant quelque chose de plus fort que du respect qui unissait les deux hommes. Oui, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amitié. Sûrement.

Dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient resté côte à côte, et toujours silencieux, pendant un long moment. Puis, comme pour donner l'illusion que rien n'allait changé, Harry avait pris la parole, et d'une voix calme, il avait expliqué à Drago qu'ils arriveraient bientôt, il lui avait montré les plans, les techniques qu'ils avaient tous élaborés. Pourtant, ils savaient tout les deux que rien ne se passerait comme prévu. Il faudra tuer, car la guerre n'est pas une simple partie d'échec, contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser. Au diable les plans, ce n'est plus un jeu. Il faudra survivre. Et le regard de Drago se voile, car comme Harry, il sait la réalité de tout cela. La mort est omniprésente, et elle n'épargnera personne. D'une certaine façon, tout le monde mourra. D'un sort, de blessures, de chagrins, de manque, d'amour. D'absence. Il avait alors murmuré, d'une voix faible, que peu importe la guerre, et peu importe les camps, les morts auront raisons d'eux. Parce qu'ils devront tuer, faire la guerre. On ne mène pas un telle bataille à 17 ans. Puis, on est jamais prêt à tuer un homme, un camarade, un ami, de la famille. Drago savait cela, mieux que personne. Il avait choisi son camps, et fatalement, les gens qu'il finirait par pleurer ne seront pas à ses côtés. Il y avait Hermione, bien sûr, Harry, et Rémus aussi. Peut-être même Loufoca. Mais, les autres n'étaient rien pour lui. En face par contre, il y avait sa famille, ses parents, ses amis. Ceux avec qui il était arrivé jusque là. C'était grâce à eux qu'il avait choisi d'être ce qu'il était maintenant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il leur devait tout. Et comment allait-il les remercier ? En les tuant. Dans la Grande Salle, il s'était laissé tomber à terre. La réalité était bien trop douloureuse. N'y penses pas, lui avait dit Harry, avant de le relever. Alors, il avait arrêter de penser, et il était retourné à la tour d'astronomie. Il avait attendu, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit fermé. Et maintenant, il n'était plus question d'ignorer la réalité. Elle était là, elle s'étendait devant lui. Il devait les protéger. Protéger Hermione. Envers et contre tout.

De là ou j'étais, j'avais vu sur tout le parc. Le carnage s'étendait sous mes pieds, et mes pensées était tournées vers Hermione. Est ce qu'elle allait bien ? Je ne la voyais pas, et la peur me nouait les entrailles? Je repensa alors à la conversation que j'avais eu avec elle ce matin. Ça me semblait tellement loin, presque irréel. Enfin, peu importe, je ne pouvais que lui donné raison après tout. Devant moi, le parc de Poudlard avait à présent perdu toute sa splendeur. Sur l'herbe tachée de sang, trop de corps étaient déjà tombés. Des sorts fusaient dans tout les sens, des verts surtout, et ça me retournait l'estomac. Des cris retentissaient, partout, et j'aurais aimé ne pas les entendre. Rapidement, je me concentrai, et quelques secondes plus tard, sous la forme d'un immense corbeau, je déployais mes ailes et survolais Poudlard. De ce que je pu voir, les élèves n'étaient pas un sous effectif, et les morts et les blessés tombaient au même rythme de chaque côtés. Puis, un combat attira mon attention. Je plongeai alors rapidement, tuant un mangemort et sauvant une Luna Lovegood sonnée, qui se releva rapidement après un sourire dans ma direction. Alors que je reprenais ma « ronde »; un hurlement retentit, surpassant le bruit de la bataille, résonnant douloureusement à mes oreilles. Ce cri, je l'aurai reconnu entre mille, c'était celui d'Hermione. Alors je me transformai et me laissai tomber sur le sol, avant de me mettre à courir, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Mais au bout d'une centaine de mètre, je me figeai d'horreur. A terre, se trouvait Hermione, méconnaissable. Le brun chocolat de sa chevelure avait laissé place à la couleur rougeâtre du sang mélangé a la boue. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, mangés par la terre et laissant devinés des blessures sanglantes plus ou moins profondes. Cette vision me déchira le cœur et, animé d'une rage folle, je levai ma baguette vers le mangemort responsable de cela. Et pour la deuxième fois, l'horreur me laissa immobile. Face à moi, un sourire froid et cruel sur le visage, se tenait Lucius Malfoy, mon père.

-Drago, siffla t-il d'un ton glacial, tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence. Quelle chance. Son sourire s'effaça brutalement et sa voix claqua, encore. Tues-la. Les sangs de bourbe n'ont pas leur place chez les sorciers !

La peur s'empara de moi. Je réfléchis, vite, essayant de trouver une solution.

-Avec plaisir, père.

Sans efforts, j'avais réussi à ressortir le masque du bon vieux Malfoy, et maintenant, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres, je pointai ma baguette vers Hermione. Elle me regardait avec dans les yeux, un mélange de peur, d'amour, et de force. Mon sourire s'accentua. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

-Avada Kedavra !

Ma voix avait claqué froide, puissante, et je tournai rapidement ma baguette vers mon géniteur. Surpris, il ne réagit pas, et le sort le percuta de plein fouet. Il tomba à terre, un rictus étonné à jamais figé sur le visage. Il n'avait jamais su, et c'était tant mieux. C'était fini, enfin.

Me détournant du corps de mon père, je cherchai Hermione du regard. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, je dû me rendre à l'évidence, elle était partie. Alors, je me remis en route et me perdis dans la bataille, lançant des sorts ça et là, tuant de plus en plus de mangemorts sur son passage. Et étonnamment, ces derniers me croyaient visiblement encore dans leur camp. Enfin, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. C'était sûrement dû au chaos de la bataille. Les sorts se perdaient, si bien que l'on finissait par ne plus savoir qui les lançaient. Je continuai à courir, espérant retrouver Hermione, quand brusquement, je m'arrêtai. Là-bas, encerclé par cinq mangemorts se trouvait Celui-Qui-A-Survécu,mais qui n'allait-pas-survivre-encore-longtemps-si-personne -ne-lui-venait-en-aide. En effet, déjà bien affaibli, il peinait à se débarrasser des hommes en noirs. Alors, d'un sort, j'en neutralisa un. Surpris, les autres levèrent la tête. Ce fut là leur dernière erreur. Vif comme l'éclair, Harry Potter lança un Avada à deux d'entre eux, tandis que je m'occupais des deux derniers.

-Merci, souffla Celui-Qui-A-Finalement-Encore-Survécu.

-J'aurai été triste de te voir nous quitter maintenant, Potter, déclarai-je d'un voix ou perçait l'ironie.

Ne tenant pas compte de la dernière remarque, Harry demande rapidement;

-Ou est Hermione ?

-Aucune idée, soupirai-je, un grain d'inquiétude perçant dans ma voix. Elle a disparu alors que je lui sauvais la vie. Mon père est mort.

-Je ne te présente pas mes condoléances...

-Non, non, pas la peine. Tes félicitations si tu veux, pourquoi pas.

Mais il ne riait plus. Dans son regard, on pouvait apercevoir une infime lueur de tristesse. Et pourtant, à son expression, on savait qu'il n'avait aucun remord. Mais ses traits, durcis pas l'horreur d'une enfance trop violente, et d'une guerre à peine débutée, ne trompaient pas le Survivant. Il ne doutait pas de la détermination de son ancien ennemi, non. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour une certaine Gryffondor. Parce qu'il l'aimait, et cela, Harry n'en avait plus aucun doute. Mais, mieux que personne, il savait que parfois, l'amour poussait à des actes stupides. Et ça , ça l'effrayait, parce que Malfoy n'était plus un gamin. Il avait l'habitude de la souffrance, de la mort, il était déterminé, violent parfois. L'amour l'avait sauvé une fois, certes, mais Harry doutait que cela se produirait une deuxième fois. Parce que peut-être, l'amour et la violence ne pouvaient cohabiter en lui. Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser ressurgir l'ancien lui, le mangemort cruel et sans pitié, juste pour sauver la seule personne qu'il a jamais aimé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas possible. Peut-être que ça le mènerait à sa perte...

Lorsque l'Élu sorti de ses pensées, Drago avait disparu. Alors, avec un sourire triste, il tourna le dos au cadavre des 5 mangemorts et repris les combats.

Je courais. Je ne savais vraiment plus ou j'allais. L'air me manquait, mais je ne voulait pas m'arrêter. Il m'arrivait de ralentir, pour aider un membre de l'Ordre en difficulté, ou pour tuer quelques mangemorts, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Je balayais le parc du regard, essayant en vain d'apercevoir la silhouette de la Gryffondor. Puis soudain, une ombre se dessina devant moi, me forçant à stopper ma course. Entièrement vêtu du noir, elle portait la capuche des mangemorts, qui dissimulait son visage. Et Brusquement, un rire empli le champs de bataille, glaçant au passage mon sang. Je trouvai tout de même la force de lever ma baguette, et la capuche tomba, révélant alors le visage, déformé par la folie, de Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Alors, mon chou, comme ça, on trahit son camp, et sa famille ?

Sa voix est stridente. Je sers les dents. Apparemment, elle, elle a compris.

-Je n'ai pas trahis mon camp, Bella. Mon camp, c'est l'Ordre. Quant à ma famille, elle n'existe plus.

Ma voix s'est faite froide, même glaciale. Mon expression est restée impassible. Mon corps est tendu, tout comme ma baguette. Je n'attendais qu'un mot, qu'un geste. Mais le visage de ma tante perdit ses couleurs face à mon insolence. Pendant un moment même, elle parut presque lucide, comme si elle réalisait, sa folie, la guerre, comme si elle prenait conscience de ses actes, ses choix. Mais à peine quelque secondes plus tard, elle levait sa baguette vers moi, et un éclair vert en jaillit. Je le para sans problème, bien que surpris. Un combat s'engagea alors, et les sort fusèrent, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres, même s'ils n'atteignaient presque jamais leurs cibles. Elle me toucha au bras, au ventre également, et je sentais le sang couler, je le voyais tâcher mes vêtement, mais je ne faiblissais pas. J'essayais de garder une attitude impassible, aveuglé par la haine, je ne sentais plus la douleur, ni la fatigue, et la peur se muait en une rage sans nom, dirigée contre ma propre famille. Je voyais bien, qu'en face de moi, Bellatrix perdait peu à peu son sourire. Elle, elle faiblissait, et je sais qu'en cet instant, elle maudissait mon père de m'avoir si bien préparé à la guerre. C'est peut-être cette seconde, qu'elle avait passé à haïr quelqu'un une fois de plus, qui lui fut fatale. Pourtant, elle me l'avait répété souvent, « tu es trop lent Drago, tu penses trop, ça finira par te tuer ». J'entends encore sa voix, dans ma tête. J'avais levé ma baguette, encore, et j'avais prononcé le sort de mort, encore. Mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Et elle était tombée.

Sans réfléchir, je me remis à courir, croisant parfois des visages connu, ou pas. J'avais vu Londubat terrassé les Carrow, alors que Lovegood avait achevé Avery. J'avais vu Chourave tomber. J'avais continué à courir. Je fonçais, droit devant moi, essayant d'oublier la douleur de mes blessures, quand soudain, je fus violemment projeter à terre. Me relevant rapidement, j'observais la personne en face de moi, et mon cœur se serra.

-Blaise...

-Dray, ça fait un bail.

Un silence s'installa, et tout à coup, la bataille, les cris, les morts, tout cela me parut très loin. Il ricana, puis s'avança vers moi. J'eu un mouvement de recul, qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Alors, on en est là, Dray ? Tu crois sincèrement que je serai capable de te faire un sale coup, à toi ?

-J'suis tellement désolé, Blaise.

Je baisse les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard. Blaise. Mon meilleur ami. Mon frère.

-Si tu savais comme je me fou de tes excuse, Drago. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, hein ?

Je ferme les yeux. Je serre les poings. Lorsqu'on est entré à Poudlard, Blaise et moi, on était inséparable. Il était la seul personne avait qui j'étais moi. Je n'ai jamais douté de lui. Il était ma seul certitude, dans le bordel que devenait ma vie. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant, je n'ai jamais joué un rôle. Il était là, tout le temps,il était discret, mais toujours à mes côtés. Comment j'ai pu te faire ça, hein ? Je lui avais promis, que je ne le laisserai jamais tomber. Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait. Et devant mon silence, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il reprend.

-Tu n'a pas idée de ce que c'était là-bas, Drago. De tout ce qu'on a dû encaisser avec Pansy et Théo. Tu nous avais promis, que tu serais là, que tu nous lâcherai pas. Et puis, quoi, Drago ! Potter à jouer au sauveur encore ? Il t'a dit qu'il sauverait ton cul, si tu leur servait d'espion ? Et toi, t'as dit oui. T'as grimpé les échelons, t'as joué sur les deux tableaux, sans jamais regarder qui tu laissais derrière toi. Et...

-Ta gueule, Blaise. Tu ne sais rien du tout. Je vous ai laissé, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais mes raisons, figures toi ! Je voulais faire bouger les choses, je voulais nous sortir de là. J'aurai pu vous en parler, c'est vrai. Mais c'était nous exposer, risquer ma couverture, et puis, quoi ? On se serait fait descendre ! La voilà la vérité Zabini ! J'étais prêt à vous laissé tomber, parce que j'avais la conviction qu'on survivrait à ça. Qu'après cette foutu guerre, tu pourrai te marier avec Pansy, Nott,aurait pu intégrer je ne sais quelle université ! Je l'ai fait pour vous, merde ! Tout le temps, même si je n'en parlais pas, il n'a été question que de vous. Et ça, personne ne devait le savoir, ça nous aurait coûté la vie. J'ai risqué ma peau, souvent. Chaque jour. A partir en mission pour l'Ordre. A venir au réunion. Repartir. Laisser filer des informations. J'ai arrêté de compter les doloris au bout du 20eme. Et je ne regardais jamais derrière moi, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer. J'étais seul, Blaise. Je l'ai fait pour vous.

-Bordel, Drago. Pansy avait raison. J'suis désolé, vieux. J'pensais même pas te revoir. Mais de toute façon , ça change rien, on finira à Azkaban, tu sais bien. Je sais même pas, je pense que je voulais juste trouver un coupable. Parce que j'aurai pu faire comme toi, et j'en ai pas eu le courage.

-Y'avais rien à faire Blaise, c'était mon rôle, je vous avais promis. J'ai tenu ma promesse comme j'ai pu. Et aussi sûr que je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, toi, Zabini, tu ne verras jamais la couleur des cellules d'Azkaban. Ni Pansy, ni Théo.

-Dray...tu n'auras pas à défendre Théo...

-Quoi ?

-Il est mort Dray. De la main de Tu Sais Qui. Parce qu'il a refusé de se battre contre toi.

Je n'avais rien répondu. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. La perte n'est pas quelque chose que l'on exprime. On la ressent, c'est tout. Blaise n'a rien dit non plus, mais il pleurait. Et je comprenais. Alors je l'avait serré contre moi. Fort. Je lui avait fait promettre de rester en vie. Et à mon tour, je lui ai promis que je serai là, quand tout ça serait fini. Je ne le laisserai plus tomber. Jamais. Il avait tourné les talons, et s'était éloigné, mais déjà, je voyais sa baguette se lever contre les siens. Au fond tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être libre de ses choix. Et moi, j'avais repris ma course, cherchant encore et toujours la même personne. Hermione.

Finalement, je m'arrêtai, devant moi s'étendait le lac de Poudlard, et derrière, à gauche, la forêt interdite. A l'orée, se tenait Voldemort,la baguette encore levé devant lui. Mon regard se porta alors à l'opposé, près du château, et encore une fois, mon regard se posa sur Harry Potter. Mais cette fois, je n'irai pas l'aider, cette fois, c'était lui, ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, il aperçut une autre silhouette près d'Harry. Elle était là, face à son destin, aux côtés de son meilleur ami, comme toujours. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui unissait ces deux là. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça non. C'était quelque chose de bien plus puissant que cela. Je ne m'y étais jamais opposé, parce que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. C'était quelque chose, de trop pur et de bien trop réel. Elle était prête à mourir pour lui. Ça me révoltait, oui. Bien des fois, elle s'était énervée, car je lui demandais de ne rien faire de stupide. Puis, j'avais lâché l'affaire. J'aurai pu faire n'importe quoi, dire n'importe quoi. Rien ne l'aurait jamais empêcher de donner sa vie pour sauver celle de son meilleur ami. Je savais que, entre lui et moi, il n'y aurait jamais à choisir. Il n'y avait pas à choisir. Ça serait lui. Ça avait toujours été lui. Et, étonnamment, je comprenais. Soudain, un éclair vert traversa le parc, me sortant de mes pensées et se dirigeant droit sur le Survivant. Et tout se passa très vite. Concentré sur le sort, je n'avais rien vu venir. Je tournai la tête, et voulu crier, mais il était trop tard. Surpris, Harry n'avait pas réagi et Hermione s'était jeté devant lui. Le sort la percuta de plein fouet, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son meilleur ami, après un dernier sourire vers lui.

Elle était là. A quelque mètres de moi, étendu par terre, les yeux clos. J'aurai voulu aller la voir. Mais tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était attendre. Mon coeur s'affola et la panique m'envahit. Elle était morte. Je chassai cette idée en fermant brusquement les yeux. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas elle. Elle m'avais promis qu'elle ferait attention. Je plantai alors mes yeux dans ceux du Survivant, qui me regardait depuis un moment déjà. Je savais ce qu'il voyait, ou du moins, ce qu'il ne voyait pas. J'essayai de rester impassible, indifférent face au corps de la femme que j'aimais, étendu sur le sol, près de lui. Mais je savais qu'il savait. Qu'il savait ce qui venait de se briser en moi, et je détournai alors le regard, de peur de craquer, maintenant. Je me dirigeai vers Voldemort, la tête haute, d'une démarche que je voulais assurée. Ce dernier, aveuglé par sa proche victoire n'avait pas remarqué l'échange entre Harry et moi. Il n'avait rien vu. Et pour moi, il n'y avait rien à voir, c'était tout un monde qui s'écroulait, et je ne savais même pas comment je continuais d'avancer. Je ne savais plus pourquoi. Je savais juste que je devais le faire, parce qu'elle l'aurai fait aussi, sûrement. Mais au fond, peu importe pour qui, pour quoi. Elle était parti. Et elle ne reviendrai pas. J'aurai voulu hurler, pleurer, courir vers elle et la prendre dans mes bras. J'aurai voulu lui dire que je l'aimais, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner. C'était trop tard. Elle était partie, accompagnée d'une illusion. Et maintenant, il voulait juste en finir. Puis comme au ralenti, Nagini surgit aux côtés de Voldemort, traînant derrière lui ce qu'il restait de cette sombre armée. Et derrière Harry, les membres de l'ordre, les élèves et les professeurs se rassemblaient. Je caressai le crochet du basilic au fond de ma poche. Bientôt. Et les choses s'accélérèrent. Harry s'agenouilla près d'Hermione, lui caressa la joue, et embrassa son front. Il lui avait murmuré quelque chose a l'oreille, je crois, mais j'étais trop loin, de l'autre côté. Alors, Voldemort avait levé sa baguette et Nagini s'était redressé, près à attaquer. D'un geste vif, je sorti brusquement le crochet de ma poche et le planta avec force dans la gorge du reptile, qui explosa violemment. Voldemort lâcha sa baguette et chancela, avant de s'effondrer. Les baguettes se levèrent. Mais j'avais déjà transplané. Je réapparu de l'autre côté du champs de bataille, à côté d'Harry, un fin sourire sur le visage. Le survivant sourit aussi, et levant sa baguette, il fit un pas en avant, la tête haute, le regard déterminé. Et plusieurs détails m'interpellèrent. Personne n'avait réagi lorsque j'étais réapparu de l'autre côté. J'avais trahi mon camps, et pourtant, les mangemorts restaient immobiles. Mais je compris soudain, alors que la voix d'Harry résonnait dans le parc de Poudlard.

-Allez, Tom, debout.

Les dés étaient jetés maintenant. J'avais abattu ma dernière carte en les trahissant. Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien. Juste Harry Potter et Voldemort. Un autre détail, plus douloureux, me frappa ensuite. Hermione. Elle avait disparu. Son corps avait disparu. Mais Harry avançait toujours, et je fus obligé de me concentrer sur le duel qui allait se dérouler sous mes yeux. Le survivant se retrouva bientôt à quelques mètres seulement du mage noir, qui peinait à se relever.

-Alors, Tom, il est bien pathétique le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

Sa voix débordait d'une douce ironie, qui le rendait étrangement dangereux. Mais à ses mots, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa brusquement et leva sa baguette.

-Harry Potter, voilà 17 ans maintenant, que j'attends ce moment. Crois tu sincèrement que tu pourrais me tuer, aujourd'hui ? Te penses tu réellement plus fort que moi ? Siffla Voldemort d'un ton doucereux.

Un sourire apparu alors sur le visage du Survivant.

-S'il n'y avait que toi et moi, Tom, je te répondrai que non.

Sa voix résonna un long moment dans le parc désormais silencieux, mais Harry ne perdit pas son sourire. C'était maintenant. Il devait en finir.

-Mais...

Les murmures qui commençaient à s'élever se turent aussitôt, et le visage du Lord se crispa dans une moue exaspérée, et … inquiète ?

-Mais nous ne sommes pas seuls Jedusor. J'ai des amis derrière moi, des gens qui m'aiment et qui ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber. Tu n'as rien de tout ça. Là, est toute la différence. Tu n'as jamais connu l'amour, parce que tu ne l'as jamais accepté. C'est ce qui vas te perdre.

Alors, Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire froid, cruel, et sadique. Harry frissonna, il ne souriait plus maintenant. Immobile, il attendait, le corps tendu, près à attaquer.

-Harry,Harry. Qu'est ce que l'amour ? J'ai tué ta sang de bourbe, et cela n'a fait que t'affaiblir. L'amour est un sentiment pour les faibles, Harry Potter, et tu es faible.

Sa voix claqua, glaciale. Harry serra sa baguette entre ses doigts, et les larmes menacèrent de dévaler ses joues. Hermione. Elle était la dernière personne qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait pas. Un éclair rouge traversa alors le champs de bataille, et tout les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers le Survivant, ou plutôt, derrière lui. Là, la baguette tendu devant lui, se trouvait Drago Malfoy. Un sourire cruel sur le visage, Lord Voldemort fit face au traître, alors que le blond affichait un air parfaitement impassible.

-Drago, Je te trouve bien peu discret pour quelqu'un qui vient de trahir son camp. Sais-tu quel est le sort que l'on réserve aux traîtres ?

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

D'un geste rapide, Voldemort, leva sa baguette, et un éclair vert en surgir, filant à toute allure vers Drago. Mais ce dernier ne chercha pas à l'éviter. Il attendait la mort, la fixait dans les yeux sans ciller, comme pour la narguer. Lorsque l'impact eut lieu, un cri déchira le silence, mais personne n'y prêta attention. Drago Malfoy s'effondra alors, et, de là ou il était, Harry eût tout de même le temps d'apercevoir le sourire narquois encore présent sur le visage du Serpentard. Harry ouvrit alors les hostilités, et les sorts enchainèrent alors, sans jamais atteindre leurs but. Les minutes défilèrent, puis les heures, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne faiblissaient, même si les blessures commençaient à se multiplier. Puis soudain, alors que Voldemort allait lancé un énième Avada, il s'effondra dans un cri de souffrance. Plus loin, un jeune homme ouvrit les yeux , et se remit prestement sur ses jambes. Il revint se placer près d'Harry, encore.

Voldemort se releva encore une fois, difficilement, et lorsqu'il aperçut le blond, près du Survivant, il murmura,

-C'est impossible...

Un brouhaha intense s'éleva alors, et Drago ricana.

-Potter, je suis sûr que t'es jaloux, tu n'es plus le seul Survivant, maintenant.

Le brun esquissa un sourire, le regard toujours rivé sur Voldemort.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

La voix du Lord était faible, et il tenait à peine debout. La peur se lisait maintenant clairement dans son regard.

-Allons, Tom, personne ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était impossible de tuer un sorcier avec sa propre baguette ?

Drago rigola alors, tandis qu'Harry observait le Lord, un sourire presque sadique sur le visage.

-La baguette de Sureau est à moi ! J'ai tué Rogue !

Les visages des deux jeunes gens se crispèrent.

-Il a tué Dumbledore, c'est vrai, on connaît l'histoire, on était là ! Mais celui qui a désarmé le directeur, c'était pas Rogue, c'était moi. Et ça, vous ne l'avez jamais su, jamais même imaginé.

Malfoy ne riait plus maintenant, une haine immense le brulait de l'intérieur. Cet homme avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Il avait brisé sa famille, tué la femme qu'il aimait. Et si il n'avait été question que de lui, Drago l'aurait fait endurer mille et une souffrances, avant de le tuer. Il cracha au pied du Lord, le regard noir et fit demi-tour. Ce n'était pas son destin. Il avait joué son rôle. C'était fini, maintenant.

Alors, une dernière fois, Voldemort leva sa baguette, et pour la dernière fois, les mots mortels franchirent ses lèvres. Mais rien ne se passa. Un rire nerveux étreignit alors Harry, tandis que le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres se décomposait.

-Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais de vos erreurs. Adieu, Tom Jedusor.

Puis, le Survivant sourit, et d'une voix faussement enjoué, il déclara :

-Au fait, Rogue, il est vivant. Et bel et bien de notre côté, Tom. Vous avez définitivement perdu. Tout perdu.

Le sort fut à peine murmuré, mais le sortilège percuta le mage noire. C'était fini. Et Harry Potter s'effondra, à quelques mètres à peine de Drago Malfoy, dans le même état. C'était terminé. Voldemort n'était plus.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà. Alors comme je vous l'ai dit au début, j'ai mis du temps a écrire et à publier ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser...j'aimerai avoir votre avis, parce que là...Enfin, vous voyez quoi ^^ Puis, comme je le dis toujours, la review est le secret de la progression ( puis elles font toujours plaisir :D)<p>

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !

Lolà' HP


	4. Chapter 4

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, vraiment, et je n'ai pas d'excuse, sinon celle de la page blanche.

De plus, bon, avec le BAC tout ça, j'avais pas trop le temps, enfin bon j'ai eu mon BAC, et pourtant, en un mois, toujours rien, je suis inexcusable.

Encore une fois désolé, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Haaa, et au fait, merci pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, elle me font toujours autant plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

Bien à vous,

Lolà' HP

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il dû les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par la forte lumière qui régnait dans la pièce. Après plusieurs essais, il pu enfin discerner ou il se trouvait. Les murs d'un blanc immaculés, les lits aux draps de la même couleur, aucun doute, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En effet, cette pièce était l'une des seules à n'avoir subi aucun dommage lors de l'attaque. A présent bien réveillé, Drago Malfoy se releva légèrement, appuyant son dos contre son oreiller. Il tenta de se remémorer les évènements qui avaient précédé son évanouissement. il se souvenait de la guerre, de Loufoca, d'Hermione, de son père, de Potter, de Voldemort, de Blaise, d'Hermione, encore. Hermione. Son cœur se déchira lorsqu'il la revit tomber, sous ses yeux, morte pour sauver son meilleur ami. Alors, sans qu'il puisse les retenir, les larmes glissèrent de ses prunelles acier pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres.<p>

Le jeune homme s'était réveillé depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Mais il avait perdu pied, plongé dans une douleur trop grande, et restait insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Personne n'était entré dans l'infirmerie, et la salle était calme, bien trop calme. Les minutes défilaient, les heures également, et il ne voyait rien, sinon qu'elle était partis. A quoi tout cela avait servit maintenant ? A quoi bon avoir gâché son temps à l'ignorer alors qu'elle allait mourir ? Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, le sortant de sa transe. Il tourna la tête et reconnut sans mal Mme Pomfresh, accompagnée par Severus Rogue. Il eu à peine le temps d'essuyer ses larmes que l'infirmière s'écria :

- Mr Malfoy, enfin, vous voilà réveillé ! Ne bouger pas d'ici, d'accord ? Je dois vous administrer quelques potions pour vous aider à récupérer complètement !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau, laissant le Serpentard, seul dans la pièce, avec son parrain. Enfin presque seul, mais ça, le jeune homme l'ignorait encore.

- Drago, comment te sens-tu ?

La voix de de Rogue était inquiète, mais lasse, et Drago frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il avait dû vivre lors de cette guerre, pour la deuxième fois.

D'un autre côté, et de manière totalement égoïste, il en voulait à Rogue. Voilà des heures qu'il était réveillé, et son parrain ne venait que maintenant, pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Bien sûr que non, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait tué son père, Hermione était morte sous ses yeux, et après ? Sa mère ? Ou était-elle ? Morte ? A Azkaban ? Que lui restait-il ? Rien. Alors non, ca n'allait pas, et Severus Rogue n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se montrer ici pour lui demander...ça ! Mais, comme toujours, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Ça va.

Sa voix était rauque, faible, et glacial. Conséquence de son coma prolongé. Combien de temps était il rester inconscient ? Il voulait savoir, peu importe à qui il en voulait, ou a qui il devait en vouloir, il devait savoir.

- Que s'est t-il passé ?

Il savait bien que son parrain n'était pas bavard, mais il le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que pour cette simple question, et son ton distant, Severus lui dirait tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir.

- Tu es resté inconscient deux semaine, Drago. Et Potter est dans le même état. Vous avez utilisez une quantité de magie trop importante, et accumulée à tous vos sentiments, votre organisme n'a pas pu supporter, il s'est donc mis en "veille", afin de récupérer. D'où votre coma.

Il lança un regard insistant à Rogue, et ce dernier soupira devant tant d'entêtement, avant de poursuivre son récit.

- On vous a donc transporté à l'infirmerie, qui n'a pas été trop touché par les combats. Puis nous avons enterré les morts, soigné les blessés. La reconstruction du château a commencé. Les élèves sont rentrés chez eux, à part ceux de 7eme année, qui ont voulu rester, pour aider. Voldemort est mort. Un nouveau ministre a été élu et les mangemorts ont été jugés. Ils ont tous été condamnés à Azkaban. Sauf quelques uns. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais te dire de plus Drago. Le monde magique se remet doucement des pertes que cette guerre a causé.

Plusieurs fois, Drago avait sursauté, brusquement rattrapé par les évènements, et la douleur qu'ils lui provoquaient. Notamment quand ils avaient parlé des septième année, des mangemort à Azkaban. Puis, il avait cru que son cœur lâchait, lorsque Severus avait lâché, qu'ils n'en restait que " quelques-uns", qui avaient été innocenté.

-Qui ?

Un soupir. Il sait de quoi Malfoy parle.

-Ta mère Drago. Blaise. Pansy. Moi. Et toi, bien sûr. C'est tout.

Un sourire vient naître sur les lèvres de Drago. Finalement, il aura au moins réussi quelque chose. Sauver ses deux meilleurs amis, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Sauver sa mère, aussi.

-Qui...Qui est...mort ?

La question lui écorche les lèvres, et il se retient pour ne pas pleurer. Severus hésite. Il le voit bien.

-Il y a...Lupin, Tonks, Fred Weasley, Chourave, Miss Brown, Patil, Dean Thomas, Crabbe, et ... Théo.

Il ferme les yeux. Fort. Sa respiration se fait haché. Théodore. Il le sait, bien sûr, mais l'entendre lui rappelle douloureusement la réalité. Théo ne reviendra pas. Et c'est sa faute. Juste à lui.

- Continue Severus.

- C'est tout, Drago.

Il rouvre les yeux, et l'acier tranquille qui les habitait s'est transformé en un gris orageux. Il ne supporte pas qu'on lui mente, pour le préserver. Il devait savoir, souffrir. Parce que tout était de sa faute. Théo, et Hermione. Il le savait. Il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il devrait même être mort.

- Ne mens pas Severus. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout.

Sa voix est calme,mais elle tremble un peu, signe de sa colère, de sa souffrance, et de sa détresse.

- Je ne vais pas t'inventer des morts, Dray.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le dire de cette façon là.

- Ha ? Vraiment ? Est ce que j'invente Hermione alors ? J'étais là Severus, JE L'AI VU MOURIR SOUS MES YEUX ! ALORS DIS MOI SEVERUS, DIS MOI POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS ME DIRE LA VERITE ?

Il ferme les yeux. Non, ça, ce n'est pas à lui de le dire. Mais voir son filleul, qu'il considérait comme son fils, aussi désarmé, aussi mal, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors il se lève et tourne les talons. Arrivé à la porte, il tourne la tête, légèrement, et répond d'une voix calme, un peu triste :

- Je ne mens pas, Drago. Maintenant, repose toi, Potter ne devrait pas tardé à se réveiller. Ta mère est repartie au manoir. Elle t'attendra. Elle t'aime, tu sais.

Il sort, sans attendre de réponse. De toute façon, il sait qu'il n'en n'obtiendra aucune.

C'est à ce moment que Mme Pomfresh sort de son bureau. Devant l'humeur du blond, elle lui tend ses potions, et lui ordonne simplement de se reposer, avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau sans un bruit.

A présent seul, le blond tourne la tête vers la gauche, vers le fond de l'infirmerie. La, sous les draps blanc, le Survivant a l'air de dormir paisiblement. Les hématomes et les blessures sur son visage ont presque disparu, invisibles. Il soupire.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça. J'aurai dû mourir avec elle.

Sa voix tremble, et alors qu'il détourne le regard du corps inerte de Celui-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu, un voix, faible et érailler, parvient à ses oreilles :

- Ho oui, c'est magique comme idée. Je me demande comment auraient réagis Zabini et Parkinson. Sans parler de ta mère et de Rogue.

Il se tourne brusquement vers la personne à l'origine de cette réflexion, et sa voix se fait acide, agressive :

-Potter, je t'appréciais bien mieux quand tu dormais.

-J'en ai discuté avec moi-même, tu vois. On est tombé d'accord sur le fait qu'il serait_ lâche _d'abandonner maintenant.

Oui, c'était bas. Et non, Harry ne savait pas où il trouvait la force de parler avec un tel détachement, alors que des dizaines de personnes étaient mortes, dehors, afin que lui survive, et sauve le monde sorcier. Peut-être était-ce le fait d'être là, seul dans une pièce avec son "pire ennemi". C'était peut-être dû au fait que la scène était habituel, et donnait une impression rassurante. Comme s'il était des choses, qui ne changeait jamais. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. C'était, pour Harry, rassurant, d'avoir Drago Malfoy en face de lui, toujours présent pour répondre à ses piques, même après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre. Puis quelque part, c'était bien aussi pour se préserver de la réalité qui s'étendait au dehors. Cruelle réalité. Oui, Harry devait bien l'admettre, c'était une forme de lâcheté. Il aurait dû se précipiter dehors, pleurer les morts, aider, serrer dans ses bras les gens qu'il aimait. Tout ça. La guerre était finis, les blessures quant à elles, étaient loin d'être guéries. Mais il avait peur. Il était effrayé à l'idée de ce qui pouvait bien l'attendre à l'extérieur. Trop de douleur, de larmes, de pertes. Il en avait assez, simplement.

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, Potter. Étonnant, avec tout ce que tu as perdu. Ta meilleure amie, par exemple, tes parents, tes amis, et j'en passe.

Touché. Harry savait bien qu'il était dangereux de jouer avec Drago Malfoy, surtout quand ce dernier, ivre de souffrance n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-On a plus rien à perdre, Potter.

Voilà.

Exactement. Ça, Harry l'avait bien compris. Et il savait aussi exactement ce que Malfoy était en train de faire. Pourtant, lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix sonna comme lasse, aux yeux de l'ancien serpentard. Le revers de la médaille, une guerre trop lourde, pour un si jeune homme.

-Tu te trompes, Drago, j'ai encore bien des choses à perdre, des gens dehors, qui m'aiment, que j'aime, et dont j'ai besoin. Et toi aussi.

Silence.

-Peut-être.

Harry soupira. Il était soulagé que Malfoy ne parle pas d'Hermione, car il savait bien que ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer la vérité au vert et argent. Bientôt. Cela n'avait été simple pour personne.

La conversation se termina donc ainsi, et chacun finit par retomber dans un sommeil agité et douloureux.

Plus tard, lorsque la nuit fut tombé sur le château, et que tout le monde fut endormit, une ombre se glissa hors de la Grande Salle, nouveau lieu de dortoir commun pendant les réparations, et se mit à errer sans but à travers les couloirs du château. Habillé d'une simple veste à capuche et d'un jeans moldu, elle laisse sa main traîner sur les murs de pierres fraîchement reconstruit, laissant ses pas la guider au hasard. Au hasard ? Pas vraiment. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle finit par arriver devant les grandes portes de marbres qui gardaient l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Hésitante, la tête pleines d'interrogations, et pas vraiment sûre de faire le bon choix, elle poussa silencieusement les portes...

De l'autre côté, Drago Malfoy dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il transpirait, et remuait sous ses draps blancs, les traits tendus dans un air de souffrance indescriptible. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se redressa dans son lit, essoufflé, regardant partout autour de lui, perdu. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur une forme, près de la porte. Une silhouette, vêtue de noir, le regardait, parfaitement immobile. Il secoua la tête, et ferma les yeux plusieurs fois, mais la silhouette était toujours là. Il observa alors son visage, ses traits, ses yeux, et son visage se décomposa. Son coeur coeur sembla s'arrêter de battre avant de repartir de plus belle. Il déglutit, et murmura :

-Hermione ?

Elle ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu, et n'eut en tout cas aucune réaction. Paniqué, ne sachant pas si elle n'était qu'une illusion, ou un fantôme, il répéta son prénom, beaucoup plus fort.

-HERMIONE ?

Elle sursauta, plongea un instant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux argent de l'ancien serpentard, puis aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, elle sortit, laissant claquer la porte de l'infirmerie. Au même moment, la porte du bureau de Mme Pomfresh s'ouvrit, et la vieille femme accouru vers le jeune homme, paniquée.

-Mr Malfoy, est ce que vous allez bien ? Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Les yeux toujours fixés sur la porte, mais le regard un peu absent,il se contenta de répondre d'un air las, qu'il avait juste fait un cauchemar, avant de rallonger dans son lit, congédiant ainsi silencieusement l'infirmière. De l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, Harry Potter se retourna dans son lit, un air inquiet sur le visage. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait à cette question aucune réponse. Il avait participé à cela, et quelque part, il se sentait fautif, responsable, de la douleur de son camarade. Une douleur trop grande, qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien.

Drago, quant à lui, ne cessait de se poser les mêmess questions. Etait-ce vraiment Hermione ? Et si oui, qu'était-elle ? Elle devait être morte. Il finit pas s'endormir, ivre de fatigue, ses questions restant sans réponses.

De l'autre côté de la porte, une jeune femme se maudissait d'avoir agi de manière aussi bête. Elle ne lui avait apporté qu'un peu plus de souffrance, juste parce qu'elle voulait le voir. Pourtant devant son regard, elle avait vite compris son erreur. Trop tôt, il était beaucoup trop tôt. Alors elle s'éloigna se mit en marche, afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle, sa main reprenant sa course sur les murs gris du château. La tête baissée, un faible murmure s'éleva finalement dans les couloirs, en même temps qu'une larme tombait sur le sol marbré de Poudlard. « Pas aujourd'hui. » Mais lui pardonnerait-il seulement un jour ?

Drago avait cessé d'espérer qu'elle reviendrait, finalement, mettant sa dernière vision sur le compte de la douleur. Mais cela ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux, ni à oublier. Il mangeait peu, parlait peu, malgré toutes les tentatives du Survivant pour le faire réagir. Plaisanterie débile, provocation, méchanceté. Rien ne marchait.

Le Survivant, quant à lui, n'était pas non plus au mieux de sa forme. Il tentait d'apporter son aide à Drago, mais lui même se sentait mal, hanté par les souvenirs des gens tombés au combat, pour lui. Il se sentait coupable, et il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait payé le prix de cette guerre pendant bien trop longtemps, et maintenant, il était bien difficile de recoller les morceaux de son cœur, partis au fil des ans, à chaque fois qu'il avait perdu quelqu'un de cher à ses yeux.

Mais aujourd'hui, encore une fois, les choses allaient changées.

Indécise, une jeune femme flânait dans les couloirs de l'école. Après un mois et demi, et grâce à l'aide du reste des professeurs, et des élèves de septième année, les rénovations du châteaux venaient de s'achever. Il était exactement le même qu'avant, à l'exception du parc, ou, près de la forêt interdite, un cimetière avait été battis. Là était enterré tout les élèves et professeurs qui avait trouvé la mort lors de la bataille finale. Pour chaque combattant, une cérémonie avait été organisé, réunissant la famille, les amis, des membres du ministère, et parfois même, le ministre en personne. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait assisté à chacun des enterrements, pleurant ses camarades, ses professeurs. Ses amis aussi, souvent. Ils ne reviendraient pas, et elle se disait parfois qu'une part d'elle était partie avec eux. La guerre, avait fait bien trop de dégâts dans sa vie pour qu'elle puisse oublié. C'est donc sur ses pensées malheureuses que la jeune sorcière se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre indéfiniment. Il devait savoir. Et elle devait sortir Harry de la bulle dans laquelle il s'enfermait, aussi. Mais son courage de lui faisait défaut, en cet instant. Et elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'ils pourraient dire, ou lui reprocher. Car Harry savait, sans aucun doute, pourquoi elle ne voulait pas venir. A ses pensées, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et fit demi tour, repartant d'où elle venait, et voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'infirmerie. Elle tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, et percuta quelque chose de plein fouet. Elle évita la chute de justesse, retenu par une main puissante posée sur sa taille. Elle se redressa, et posa ses yeux sur la personne qu'elle avait percuté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, et elle bredouilla une maigre tentative d'excuse:

-Pro-Professeur Rogue, je, je suis...désolé.

-Miss Granger, puis-je savoir ce que vous fuyez ?

Elle resta un moment sans voix. Son ton n'était pas froid, ni cassant. Juste … curieux. Et sont regard était las, aussi. Vide.

-Je ne fuis personne, Professeur.

-A d'autre Miss, je n'ai pas le temps pour votre entêtement stupide purement Gryffondor. Vous venez de l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je …

Il la coupa, son ton prenant une teinte mi agressive, mi douloureux:

-Combien de fois encore allez vous faire demi tour, et fuir ce qui vous attends derrière cette porte ? Allez vous laisser passer votre chance d'être heureuse, pour une simple question de fierté ? De peur ? De honte ?

-Vous ne savez rien du tout !

Sa voix s'était élevée, et elle avait presque crié. Elle était en colère. Qui était-il pour la juger. N'avait-il jamais, lui aussi, commis des erreurs, des actes lâches, pour lesquelles il ne pouvait ni se pardonner, ni se rattraper ? Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il répondit simplement.

Au contraire, Miss, je sais. Vous ne pouvez pas tourner le dos à vos problèmes indéfiniment, ni abandonner ce pour quoi vous vous êtes battu si fort, et si longtemps. N'abandonnez pas l'amour, et encore moins l'amitié. Faites face, car mieux vaut vivre avec des remords, que nourrir à jamais ses regrets.

Il tourna simplement les talons, et s'en alla, ses robes noires flottants derrière lui.

L'ancienne gryffondor resta un instant interdite, avant de se reprendre et de faire demi tour. Rogue avait su trouvé les mots justes afin de lui donner e courage qui lui manquait pour affronter les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle accéléra le pas, s'appliquant à penser à n'importe quoi, sauf à ce qui l'attendait. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le temps de réfléchir, sinon, elle savait qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais l'infirmerie. Lorsque qu'elle arriva, encore une fois devant les grandes portes, elle ralentit, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Ainsi, quelques secondes plus tard, elle disparaissait à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, les lourdes portes se refermant sur elle...

Dans la pièce, le calme régnait. Tout les lits étaient vides, à l'exception de deux, au fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le premier, lentement. Elle s'assit sur la chaise et observa la personne allongé dans le lit. Ses cheveux blonds tombant sur son visage dissimulait à moitié son air torturé. Il dormait, simplement, mais son sommeil n'avait pas l'air paisible. Elle se releva, et se dirigea vers le deuxième lit, pour y découvrir, sans surprises, son meilleur ami, adossé contre son oreiller, ses yeux émeraudes bien ouverts, et fixés sur elle.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Harry soupira, et murmura:

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

-Moi aussi.

Sa réponse fut prononcé sur un ton neutre, et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise, près du lit. Alors, en silence, les larmes se mirent à couler de ses prunelles chocolats.

Hermione, ça va ?

Elle savait bien que cette question ne signifiait pas seulement « est ce que tu vas bien ?», mais autre chose. Aussi, elle savait qu'il était inutile de mentir à son meilleur ami.

-Non. Sais-tu combien de personnes avons nous enterrer ? Des dizaines, Harry. Et tu n'étais pas là. Des amis, des camarades, des frères, pour certains. Ron ne se remet pas de la mort de Fred, et Ginny non plus. Et toi, qui ne sors pas de l'infirmerie. Teddy, ton neveu, est seul avec Molly, qui ne s'occupe que peu de lui, noyée dans son chagrin. Les gens essayent de faire face. J'essaye de faire face, alors que rien ne va. Comment veux tu qu'on avance, hein ? Tu ne vis pas tout ça toi, tu préfères rester ici.

Elle marqua une courte pause, observa l'air de son meilleur ami, mi désolé, mi en colère.

Inutile de prendre cet air là avec moi Harry, je te connais bien, et je sais pourquoi tu restes ici. Tu as peur. Peur de ce qui t'attends dehors. Peur de souffrir, et de devoir supporter la souffrance des autres. Trop de souffrances. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'ils iront mieux. Il y a tes amis, là dehors, et ils ont besoin de toi, parce que tu es l'Elu, certainement, mais avant tout, parce que tu es leur ami. Cesse de te cacher ici.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle continua:

- Je ne suis pas ici pour te juger Harry, car je ne suis pas plus courageuse que toi, en ce moment.

Son regard dériva un cours instant derrière son épaule, puis elle reprit:

- Sors, Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous avons tous besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de nous.

Les larmes se remirent alors à couler le long de ses joues, et Harry ne trouva rien à redire, alors il l'invita à venir près de lui. Elle grimpa sur le lit, et se blottit contre son meilleur ami, laissant court à son chagrin, à sa colère, à sa peine, à son amour. Il la serra fort contre lui, de cette force tendre qu'on a, lorsqu'on recommence à y croire.

Ils restèrent un long moments allongés, avant qu'un léger grognement ne les fassent sursauter. Hermione bondit alors du lit. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle avança jusqu'à la chaise disposé près du lit de Drago, et s'assit, attendant simplement qu'il se réveille. Son visage était impassible, mais à l'intérieur, elle n'en menait pas large. La peur, l'amour, la joie. La peur, encore. En soit, ce qui c'était passé n'était pas grand chose, et Drago devrait être simplement heureux de voir qu'elle était vivante. Mais malheureusement, elle connaissait bien l'héritier Malfoy, et savait qu'il ne verrait certainement pas les choses de cette façon. Il se sentirait trahis, et l'accuserait de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la confidence, le faisant ainsi souffrir, par une mort parfaitement orchestré, et totalement irréelle. Enfin, il 'achèverait on lui reprochant le temps qu'elle avait mis pour venir ici. En faisant cela, elle n'avait fait, et elle le savait bien, qu'attiser sa colère. Tout à ses pensées, elle avait oublié ou elle se trouvait, et elle sursauta brusquement, lorsque, reposant ses yeux sur Drago, elle vit deux pupilles grises sombres la fixer.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et qu'il l'avait vu face à lui, encore une fois, son cœur avait loupé un battement, avant d'accélérer brusquement. Il aurait voulu crier, mais un chose dans son regard l'en empêcha. Elle était bien réelle, il ne pouvait le nier, ni lui, ni personne. Elle mordillait sa lèvre, et quelques plis soucieux barraient son front, elle tortillait ses mains, sans y faire attention. Elle était nerveuse, agitée. Observant ses yeux, Drago remarqua qu'elle avait pleuré. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sursauta en rencontrant son regard qu'il comprit. Drago n'avait pas loupé son léger mouvement de recul. Elle avait peur. Peur de lui. Elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, elle n'était pas morte, tout cela tenait donc d'une organisation parfaite, une organisation dont il n'avait pas fait parti. Il l'avait bien compris, même s'il lui manquait certains détails. Non, ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Drago...

D'un simple regard, il l'a fit taire. Il ne voulait pas d'un long discours d'excuse, ni l'entendre parlé des heures, comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il voulait juste savoir...

Pourquoi ?

Clair. Limpide. Bref. Trop, peut-être. Son ton lui indiquait clairement qu'il était inutile de polémiquer. Il voulait des explications, simples et brèves. Pas d'excuses. Tant pis.

Je devais me faire passer pour morte, disparaître, retrouver le dernier horcruxes, le détruire, afin de permettre à Harry de détruire Voldemort. Juste moi, parce que j'étais l'une des seules à connaître leur existence, et l'emplacement du dernier, et Harry pouvait ainsi disposer de tout les aurors, et gens qualifiés pour se battre à ses côtés. Je pense qu'il voulait ainsi m'épargner la partie la plus dangereuse de la bataille, même s'il ne m'a rien dit. Voldemort en colère, les sorts qui se perdent. Bref, on n'a rien voulu te dire, car tu n'aurais jamais accepté. Les chances de réussir le sort de protection si peu de temps avant l'impact de l'avada étaient minces, mais je tenais à essayer, pour en finir. Ça aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, mais quand j'ai vu Harry face à Voldemort, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. Que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Et tu n'aurais jamais accepté tout ça, tu aurais peut-être même tout fichu en l'air. Désolé de le présenter comme ça, mais je sais que tu es d'accord, au fond. Tu es trop impulsif, et tu voulais trop me protéger.

Elle s'arrêta, il ne disait rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Alors, même si elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'excuses, ni de justifications, elle continua:

Je ne regrette pas, Drago, et cela doit être pour toi le plus dur à entendre. Si c'était à refaire, je ne changerai rien, comme toi tu as décidé de me tourner le dos, pour me protéger, j'ai décidé dans la même logique, qu'il fallait en finir, avant que l'on puisse vraiment se retrouver. Je suis désolé, tout de même, de ce que tu as dû endurer. J'imagine, que cela devait être pire que pour moi. Au moins, j'avais la certitude que tu étais en vie.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, et elle pu y lire l'étendu de sa douleur. Et cela lui déchira le cœur, car même si elle n'avait jamais douté des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, elle ne pensait pas que cela le détruirait à ce point.

Un long silence s'installa, et aucun des deux n'esquissa le moindre geste. Les minutes semblaient des heures à Hermione, mais elle attendait, forte et fière, qu'il lui réponde enfin.

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais pourtant, il résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Hermione lorsqu'elle traversa les couloirs du château, après avoir quitter l'infirmerie. Elle l'avait reçu en plein coeur, et cela ne l'aurait pas touché plus s'il avait crié.

- Va t'en.

Elle y pensait sans cesse. Ces quelques mots, simples, mais si destructeurs. Dans la tête d'Hermione, seule une question subsistait dorénavant. Va t'en. Bien._ Mais, pour toujours ? _

Elle était allongée dans son lit, dans le dortoir des gryffondors qu'elle partageait à nouveau avec Ginny depuis la fin des réparations. Elle cherchait le sommeil, en vain. Au fond d'elle, la question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Et le visage de Drago s'imposait à elle. Il avait cette ombre dans le regard. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus une réponse s'imposait à elle. Il ne la pardonnerait jamais.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Pas trop déçus ? Le bouton review est toujours là, je crois qu'il vous attend !<p>

Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt pour l'épilogue ! :D

Lolà' HP


End file.
